Darker Forces
by Marina Black1
Summary: Sequel to HIGHER FORCES you really have to read to understand. Life is disrupted...can you tell what is fact and what is fiction? How about reality? Is everything Ginny has ever known, a lie? Can Draco break the chain? DMGW PPGG
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort was dead.

In fact, he had been dead for over 5 years now (according to Ron). On today, the fifth anniversary, a dozen figures huddled in the pouring rain to commemorate friends and family that had fallen on the battlefields. Tears mixed with rain as they huddled together. It was bitingly cold for September and made even worse by the storms coming in from the north. Yes, it was going to be a terrible winter.

Ron Weasley stood beside his old friend Luna as they stared out over the thousands of graves in front of them. No tears leaked from his eyes, but the shaking of silent sobs were evident. They walked through long, twisting rows of graves…giant graves, graves for Wingazemot members, the monument to Nicolas Flamel and even graves of babies who never lived to see their first birthday. All the way down to the vast section of the graveyard reserved for war heros.

Hermione placed a daisy on a large grave that was apart from the rest. It was her turn to lead the ceremony this year; Blaise had done it the year after the war, Neville had taken the responsibility after that for the past 3 years but since Hermione was now getting married, she felt as if it were her duty to commemorate her friends. "We miss you Harry." She whispered, moving to the next headstone. "Professor Dumbledore…" She had to bite back years of anguish to continue on speaking, "Your guidance has brought us to where we are today."

Ron never wanted to hurt Dumbledore…not poor, old Dumbledore who he respected so much. Feeling his throat tighten, he moved to the next gravestones. "Arthur, Molly, Charles, William, Percival, Fredrick, George and Ginverva Weasley." She managed to get their names out before sobbing.

Blaise pulled her to his chest and continued. "No family has ever fought so bravely…" He whispered and turned to Ron. He gave him a sad but reassuring smile.

The tears fell now but he was still silent. One rose for each of brothers and his father and 2 lilies for his sister and mother. "I love you." He whispered to each marker as he forced her legs not to buckle. And even after they had made their way out of his family's section of the cemetery, he wasn't able to focus.

Neville led him to the black iron gates of the cemetery as they finished. "Ron, you're soaked…will you come with us for a cup of brandy?"

He smiled blankly. "That'd be nice Neville; I could use a hot brandy." His heart fought against it, how could he pretend to be a grieving son and brother if he really wasn't grieving at all? His family was ALIVE; this was all just a farce. But in the end, his mind won…if he was to keep up this charade, he had to act like he was in mouring. "Mother made me promise that I'd move on. I suppose a drink with friends is a good way to start." He said, pretending to choke back a sob. He took a handkerchief out to dab his eyes and then pressed it into the pocket of his large black robes.

Neville smiled sadly and walked beside him all the way to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione and Severus were already seated at a table with Luna and Blaise. Taking off his scarf and cloak, he took a seat.

Severus glared up at Ron as he walked in. He watched as Ron carefully hung up his brand new cloak and walked over. His beady onyx eyes watched him carefully; something was wrong, he could smell it a mile away. Pulling his wand up, he stared Ron in the face. "Legilimens…" he whispered, it was completely inaudible against the loudness of the Leaky Cauldron.

Flashes of memory assaulted him at once. His mother baking bread while humming a merry tune, Arthur tinkering with one or another muggle toy, dark flashes that were obviously badly erased…but the most shocking of all: Ginerva Weasley, sobbing on the bed as 2 St. Mungo's orderlies came to haul her away. Strange that the boy should have a memory of his sister so recent…when she had been dead for 5 years.

After a moment, Ron realized what was going on. Just like Dumbledore had taught him, he snapped his mind shut. But what had Snape seen? He paled in horror.

Hermione frowned slightly. Ron looked positively white at the sight of Severus Snape's sneering face. "Are you alright Ron?" She questioned gently.

Rom felt his face flush as he sat down. "Fine…fine…" He muttered, ordering himself a hot brandy.

"You look positively ill, Ron. Is everything alright?" She said concernedly. "Are you eating well enough?" Gently, she placed her hand on his. "You can tell me anything."

Fear overwhelmed Ron as he tried to form words. After several seconds of open mouthed blundering, he banged his fist on the table. "You are not my mother!" He shouted, his face flushing an awful shade of scarlet. He could tell Severus was watching him hawkishly…anger was the only way out now.

The people around the table stared at him in horror; he may just have lost it this time. Ron stormed over to retrieve his cloak. Fuming, he grabbed it and threw it over himself. "Just mind your own business! I don't need your bloody help!" He yelled and started towards the door.

"Ron!" Hermione cried, feeling terrible that he thought that. She started to go after him but she felt a hand go around her waist.

"Let him go, love." Snape said quietly. "Sometimes we all just need to be alone."

A million thoughts shot through his head as he slammed the door behind him. The most prevalent of these was the thought that he should've been calmer. By god, what if they started to suspect him now? What if they know what he'd truly done?

Ron's stomach lurched and he fell to his knees, retching violently in the wet, dark alleyway. The nerves had finally taken over…

A tall, crooked figure moved behind him, swifter than the wind. "Vell…" The voice said. "You ah' too veak to continue then? You ah' too scared?" The German accent rang down the alley, chilling the air even further.

"N-no!" He answered, each cough ripping through his body like a blow to the chest. "I can do it." His voice came out like a whisper. "Please, I promise you!"

At first nothing, and then out of the darkness came a soft: "Crucio."

His body convulsed, every inch on him was on fire with searing needles and pins. The screams were muffled only by the rumbling thunder of the storm. The figure let him thrash for a good three minutes before he let up.

"You shall not fail me again…"

"Yes master." Ron choked out, before passing out against the cool cobblestones on the street.

It had to be at least midnight now…or at least, Draco was sure it had to be close. Days just melded into hours; there are no real time anymore. Not without her.

The place lay in ruins; everything was burned and pillaged. All that was left were the things that no one wanted…or couldn't carry out by hand. Using magic would obviously have left a trail right back to them if Draco ever investigated.

But he wouldn't. What was the point? Life was not worth living anymore. Not without her.

Each tick of the clock made his skin crawl…every time a house elf came in to try and push some food down his throat; it was just another reminder that his beloved was gone.

Five years…it seems like such a short amount of time when you're happy. But oh how it drags on forever when all joy is sucked from life. Draco very well could've been a Dementor; he seemed to sap all the life and joy out of the world.

His blonde hair was greasy and disheveled; falling nearly to his shoulders at this point and his scruffy beard was thick with grime too. He was also much too thin…he was no longer the healthy, strapping young boy he had been, but an emaciated, skeleton-like man.

Draco did not look twenty-three years old…he could pass for a hundred or more. Sickness had set in: sickness of the heart.

Behind him was a large picture… the gold frame had been stolen long ago but the picture remained, encased in glass forever. That night it had been taken: Ginny smiled; the soft swell of her belly still evident even after giving birth. Pansy hugged her tightly while Goyle held her from behind. Goyle's child had been growing within Pansy then…

Even thought sadness reigned, there was still hope for the future. Gregory and Orion slept peacefully in mother's arms and all seemed right in the world.

Now, Ginny was dead…Pansy and Goyle were split up, he hadn't heard from either one in years, and he was stuck here, alone. And the children…oh, his precious sons. It was such a tragedy.

Draco laid his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. "Please…please…" he cried plaintively. " Someone help me."

A house elf walked in with a small bow. "Can I be getting master anything today? Some food maybe? Master not has been eating!"

He sighed. "A cup of broth if you must…" He said. "But I would more like these chains removed." He answered, rattling the long, heavy chains on his left wrist and right ankle. They kept him anchored to the wall, unable to move more than a few inches.

"M-master, I cannot…I cannot!" The little elf squeaked, obviously distressed. Without waiting for further instruction, he bolted away, only to return several minutes later with a cup of hot broth and a spoon. "Eat, eat." He said, placing a tray in front of Draco, just close enough for him to eat.

Draco took a few bites before setting it aside. His stomach revolted against the soup, making him extremely nauseous. He closed his eyes and laid back. "Do not bother me again tonight Ella…"

The house elf nodded, dashing away and shutting the door behind her.

"Oh Ginny…" Draco moaned and let oblivion take over.

Another midnight gone.

* * *

**As promised, boys and girls, DARKER FORCES. What do you think so far? Good? Bad? Are you still really angry about the end of Higher Forces? **

**Read and review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The squealing of the old cart echoed down the white corridor. Every door was sealed on the inside and the outside…a safety precaution, not only for the staff but for the other patients. The front hall was illuminated with merry cheer.

"Here's ta another year gone since the Dark Lord fell!" One of the inebriated nurses shouted.

Another voice murmured something and the other two nurses dissolved into laughter. For a maximum security containment facility, the nurses were obviously lax in their care.

A low pounding in the base of her throat was growing harder as she approached. The nurses couldn't catch her now or she'd be in solitary confinement for the rest of her natural (and unnatural) life!

Dressed in naught but a flimsy hospital robe and no shoes, she approached the nurses station. Quarter to twelve and the nurses would be too drunk to notice in a few minutes. She noted with glee that the obese nurse watching the monitors was snoring loudly as her counterparts continued drinking Fire whiskey like it was going out of style.

Taking a deep breath, she headed for the door, ducking in the darkness. She was about to make a break for it when she felt a hand go over her mouth and someone pull her to them. Struggling, she tried to cry out…

"Shhh…" the person said firmly. " There's another way."

Ginny didn't say anything as the hand left her mouth. Following the figure down a hallway she had never been down, he led her to a small hole. It was only big enough for them to go one at a time at first, but soon afterwards they were able to walk upright and two abreast.

Before she even reached the end, she could smell the cool night air. Tears of relief streamed down her face as she advanced. Every step made her want to run straight for the exit and keep on going.

The awkward man walked beside her. "Where are you headed?" He asked suddenly.

"I don't know… but I've got to find my babies and my husband." She said defiantly as she kept going.

He frowned; it could be seen even in the darkness. "You have no one to take you in?"

Ginny gave him a fierce look. "I can manage on my own; I've been doing it for five years!"

"On the inside, yes…but out there? The world has changed since you and I left." The resonance in his voice made Ginny stop and stare at him.

A gasp tore from her throat as she recognized the man before her. "Sirius! I thought you were dead!"

Chuckling deeply, he shook his head. "No, I only wish…" A bitter look came over his face as he looked up at the half moon in the sky. "I know someplace we can go, let's go."

Without hesitation, she stepped out into the darkness and followed a man who had been dead for over seven years.

Down past the security tower, underneath the fierce thicket of brambles and into the true wide open range that housed Ravenwood Mental Health Facility.

She had begun at St. Mungos… but as time passed, they had moved her to a long term care facility. No, she would NOT admit her husband and children were figments of her imagination and that it was all a dream or a lie.

Sirius hurried down towards a clump of trees. "Have you got your wand?"

"No, they took it away from me when I entered Ravenwood." She said quietly.

"Don't worry." He said quietly and reached beneath his heavy vest. Pulling out a wand, he handed it to her. "It was my mother's; it's old but I know it'll do you until we can get you a new wand."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks Sirius…" She was still following his further and further through the dense forest. It was past midnight…she knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt. "Where are we going?"

Sirius grabbed a hold of her again and they apparated without warning.

The sharp pain of apparition after so many years of being sedentary made her cry out in pain. Maybe it was not just the pain of apparition…but the fact that she was now standing on Hogwarts grounds…well, at least what USED to be Hogwarts.

* * *

A deep moan emitted from Pansy's throat as she leaned over the tall porcelain toilet. "Damn you…" She whispered, sobbing again. Why her? Why now…

Everything had gone to hell and back when Faye died…and now it was back again. Pansy forced herself to lean back against the wall and take some deep breaths. "Faye, where are you?" she cried plaintively.

Daisy Parkinson slammed the bathroom door open. "Get up you stupid whore!" She hissed. "Faye is dead and buried and she's not coming back. Now get up and eat!"

"NO!" Pansy screamed, her voice echoing in the tiled bathroom.

"Shut up!" Raising her hand, she smacked Pansy clear across the face. "Get up!"

Pansy whimpered and crouched down away from her mother. It would hurt less if she just lay there. "Go ahead and kill me, I don't care."

Daisy smirked. "Oh but what's the fun in that, dahling?" She grabbed Pansy by the hair and pulled her up. "Besides, isn't it worth living for your _baby_?"

Her hands wrapped around her waist as she pulled back from her mother. "What do you want from me?" She whispered; her eyes filled with sheer hatred and tears.

"Eat!" Daisy barked and walked out of the bathroom. She stormed through Pansy's tiny living quarters and slammed the door, locking it behind her.

Pansy waited until the stomping of her mother's feet went out of earshot. There was a tray of steaming hot beef stew, crackers and a large mug of warm cider. Sitting down on the desk, she began to eat.

Tears dripped into the stew as she forced herself to swallow. "Goyle…where are you?" She whispered to the emptiness that surrounded her. "I need you."

* * *

**Good? Bad? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?**

**Are you confused thoroughly? Good…you're supposed to be, lol. You'll notice that time is not making sense…and dead does not mean dead. I'm doing this on purpose, believe me, you'll all kick yourselves later for not knowing, lol.**

**Happy New Year to all who celebrate! Sorry this took so long but the most important Jewish holiday is coming up this Thursday: Yom Kippur :D.**

**So, here's for atoning all my sins!**

**Marina**


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" A voice rang out in the darkened hall. It might've been 5 in the morning…but it felt so much earlier.

With a groan, the tall, stodgy man sat up. "Coming!" He called; his voice still gruff with sleep. Inhaling deeply, he stepped out of his bed and walked into the bedroom. "Orion, it's not even five in the morning."

The blonde headed boy stood up and hugged him. "I'm not sleepy anymore Daddy!" His chocolate brown eyes were alive with mirth as he looked over at the other bed.

Gregory was dead asleep…his reddish hair was sticking in all sorts of directions, making him look just like a little angel. He was perturbed only by his brother's chipper morning attitude. "Ri, PLEASE go back to sleep." He muttered, rolling over so that he back was turned to them.

The REAL Gregory Goyle chuckled. "Come on Orion, let's get some breakfast." He gently guided the boy into the kitchen and sat him down. "What'll it be today? Pancakes? Cereal? Eggs?"

"I want some…pancakes!" He said, smiling broadly. At 5 years old, Orion had lost one tooth, leaving a cute little gap in the bottom left of his mouth. "Please?"

Goyle nodded, moving towards the walk in pantry; it had always been the boys' favorite hiding spot. It was a big area and it had a window that warmed the whole place up. Heck, it had been one of GOYLE'S favorite spaces in the apartment. Everything else was dark and cramped…but they were safe, and that's all that mattered. "Sure…maybe the smell will wake up your brother. Get out the butter and syrup if you please."

Orion jumped up, moving to the antiquated refrigerator and pulled out a stick of butter and then went into the creaky kitchen cabinet for the small bottle of syrup. Setting them down the table, he watched in awe as his uncle flipped the pancakes.

He had to admit…in the 5 years since the end of the war, Goyle had gotten a lot better at cooking. He didn't set off the fire alarm anymore…he wasn't afraid of poisoning himself or him children and, occasionally something really tasted good! "Okay, breakfast is up…sit down!" He called and set down a plate in front of him.

Gregory shuffled in from his bedroom, sniffing the air. "Mornin'." He said sleepily as he sat down on his chair.

Goyle smiled and scooped a couple of pancakes onto Greg's plate before pulling the milk out of the refrigerator. "Everyone eat up now, we've got a big day ahead of us."

"What's happening today?" Orion asked through a mouthful of pancakes. He looked over at his brother who was also picking at his food. "It's not Thanksgiving, is it?"

Goyle laughed heartily. "Nope, it's not Thanksgiving." He took a large bite of his pancake and chased it with some milk. "We're going to visit Auntie Stacy today."

"Yay!" Both boys chimed happily. "Do we get to go through the fireplace?" Gregory asked, not so sleepy anymore. Orion's face lit up. "And can we go to the Three Broomsticks?" He stood up out of his chair, jumping up and down.

"Boys! Boys! Sit down and eat your breakfast!" He said with a smile, not at all perturbed that the boys were excited to see her. "We'll leave at 7am so that gives plenty of time for baths."

Orion squeaked. "NO! NO BATH!"

Gregory folded his arms. "Don't be a baby Ri."

"I'm not a baby!" He said, giving his brother a mean face. "Can we take a shower instead?"

Goyle smiled. Gregory was so much like his mother…the red hair, his fiery temper and his love of baths. And Orion, just like his father with wispy blonde hair of his father and the way he was completely terrified of baths, just like Draco had been as a child. It was heartbreaking to watch them, knowing that he would never return them to his true parents. "Orion, you can take a shower…go pick out some clothes and I'll be there in a second. Gregory, you go the same."

Both boys ran off, leaving Gregory to do the dishes. He didn't mind this life…although living in Middle America with his godsons was not how he had ever imagined living. He placed the plates in his dishwasher and went off…

They had A LOT to do before flooing to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Draco's eyes opened to a painfully bright sunny day. "Disgusting…" He muttered, and turned to look at the dirty house elf waiting to obey his every command.

"W-would you like some breakfast, sir?" The elf questioned quietly.

"No." Draco snapped, avoiding eye contact with the ugly, twisted little elf. "What's the date today?"

"S-S-September 24th, sir…" The house elf stuttered.

Draco folded his arms, the chains clanked as he moved. "I want to talk to Stacy…get her here NOW."

* * *

**Okay, L'shana Tovah and Happy Yom Kippur to my fellow Jews, hehe. I've been fasting and celebrating for the past week and here's the best I could do with time. I am loving these reviews. For those of you who think you know what's going to happen, write me a prediction and if you're anywhere near the truth (or even a piece of the truth), I'll personally send you some juicy spoilers that could ONLY come from ME :).**

**Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Marina**


	4. Chapter 4

A dark haired beauty stood in her kitchen, cleaning dishes and singing along loudly with her muggle cassette player. "Para bailar la bamba Para bailar la bamba, se necesita una poca de gracia Una poca de gracia para mi para ti Arriba, arriba!" La Bumba blared annoyingly through the rooms of her small flat.

Orion and Gregory flooed in before Goyle did. Both boys giggled as they watched one of the most powerful witches in the world shaking her booty.

Goyle couldn't help but leaving. "We're here Stace!" he called.

Stacy turned, flushing crimson as she used wandless magic to shut off the tape player. "Hello everyone!" She answered, rushing over to give Gregory and Orion a kiss on the head and Goyle a hug. She was absolutely stunning...5'11, flawless Hispanic beauty with deep hazel eyes. "Would anyone like some apple juice?"

"I do!" Orion said, raising his hand. Gregory crinkled his nose; he hated apple juice. "No thanks Aunt Stacy. Can we play with Gordito?"

Stacy laughed. "Sure, I think he's napping in my room. Be careful and don't go in the closet."

Both boys giggled and took off to play with the chunky Shar Pei that had been lovingly dubbed 'Gordito' that obviously meant 'fat' in Spanish.

She sat down at her long kitchen table and handed Goyle a cup of tea. "You wanna talk about it?" She asked and took a long drink of something a little stronger than tea that she had placed in a coffee mug.

"I miss her…" Goyle's voice was barely above a whisper, "How can it be 5 years past?"

Stacy took his hand and squeezed gently. "I know you miss her." She answered sympathetically. "But it's been 5 years…don't you think it's time to move on?"

A heavy sigh escaped Goyle. "I've tried Stacy, you know I've tried." His eyes swum with unshed tears as he looked into her deep hazel ones. "But Pansy isn't someone I can just forget…I know she's out there somewhere."

"Goyle…" Stacy said lightly. "She walked right into a circle of Deatheaters during the final battle…" She let her voice trail off; she didn't even really have to SAY it for it to register. How likely was it that Pansy had walked into the middle of Deatheater group and walked our alive and unscathed?

"Just don't Stacy…" He said, pulling his hand away from her as he took a sip of his tea. "How is everything with you? Are you still dating the Undersecretary to the Minister?"

Stacy wasn't all that enthused with the change in topics but she rolled with it anyway. "Zachary Hellstrom? No…" She looked out the window and smiled sadly. "He just wasn't my type. I'm interested in a fellow Auror now."

Goyle smiled. "Oh is it that new one…umm…Wayne something-or-other…"

"No!" Stacy blanched. "It's Ron Weasley." Once again her cheeks flushed a deep red.

The smile on his face faded slightly. "Ginny's brother." He spat maliciously. "Be careful Stacy…he's a bad egg, that one."

Her face clouded over. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I believe he's the reason that Ginny is in Deerbrook." Goyle looked toward the door to make sure Gregory and Orion were safely out of earshot. "After the war she was in a coma for a long time…and there are _rumors_."

Stacy folded her arms. "Don't start with those stupid rumors that he kept her incapacitated for that long. I've heard them going around the ministry…but Ron loves his sister! He even took severe personal risk in finding a spell that would restore her eyesight!"

"You didn't see Ron during her pregnancy Stace...he threw her to the ground when she wasn't even out of the first trimester." Goyle answered coldly. "I know Ginny and I know she didn't want Ron around her after that."

"So something he did as a stupid adolescent will count forever? I'm going to give him a chance Goyle." She said stubbornly.

Goyle just folded his arms. "I knew you would." He steeled himself against the urge to roll his eyes.

Orion ran back in giggling. "Gordito rolls over, come see daddy!"

Grateful for a break in the conversation, Goyle smirked. "Mind if I see the wrinkly sausage roll over?"

Stacy laughed and stood up. "Go ahead…" She walked into the large living area that made up three-quarters of the house. There was a large fireplace that faced a large, black leather couch. Paintings were hung up on the wall, obviously done by Stacy of herself: a portrait of Gordito when he wasn't so gordito, a field or flowers and adjacent to the couch was a darker picture that looked to have been done of the Forbidden forest.

Before she had a chance to walk into the bedroom, the floo roared to life. Frowning, she stepped in front of it. "Qué pasa?" She snarled.

The decrepit house elf stuttered. "M-m-master D-Draco would like to s-speak to you M-m-m-m—"

Stacy cut the ugly little thing off. "Stop your stuttering!" She hissed. "Tell him I will visit later…I have guests." Her hazel eyes weren't so beautiful anymore, but something colder and more malicious shone in them.

Gregory stood in the doorway watching her as she quickly snuffed out the floo. He loved his Aunt Stacy a lot…but why was she so angry? And who was 'Master Draco'? Something was out of place here. Before Stacy could see him, he scooted back to where Gordito was doing mediocre tricks for sausage bits.

He giggled at the dog and patted his head lovingly…but something was wrong. He'd talk to his brother about it later. Right now, he had fun to have!

* * *

The ground was black…5 years after the war and nothing had grown. Where the majestic Hogwarts had stood, there was a crumbling castle surrounded by black mist. The lake was contaminated…the giant squid had died horrifically and no one had bothered to clean up the body.

The very smell of the place made Ginny want to vomit. "Why are we here?" she asked, tears beginning to build in the back of her throat.

Sirius sighed heavily. "It's the only place they won't look for us…" He put his arm around her. "Step lightly…I don't know what kind of traps are still set up around here."

Ginny looked around sadly. This was it? This was where her life as she knew it had ended? No… no that couldn't be. "Sirius? Where are all the students?"

"Beauxbatons, Durmstrang…and I know they opened a new wizarding school in America, the Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He explained as they trod up to the crumbling steps. "The Aurors cleaned up all the bodies…but everything is almost exactly the way it was that night."

The doors creaked open to the entrance hall…despite the wooden beams being rotting and the walls covered in thick green ivy, everything looked the same.

Tears slipped down her cheeks. "This place brings back so many memories." She walked down the corridors…all the paintings had been removed and white spaces were the only remainders.

Sirius just nodded and walked into the open portal to the former Gryffindor common room. "The beds are a little dusted over…but a good washing and we should be ready." He looked back down the hallway where they had gone. "Are you hungry?"

At the very sound of hunger, Ginny's stomach rumbled loudly. She laughed slightly. "I guess I am…"

"I'll go scrap something…and put up some wards. I don't want to know what's moved into the school." He said. "Use my mother's wand and use the strongest ward you know until I get back…and to know it's me, ask me how I came back from the dead…"

Ginny looked into his eyes. "How did you come back from the dead?"

"I didn't." He answered with a smile and turned away.

His words shook her…he wasn't dead? She had seen him fall behind the veil in the Department of Mysteries. How could he not be dead?

Something was very off…but Ginny didn't have the time or energy to stop and think about it. "Adsero!" She cried, putting up the strongest ward she could with her rusty magic skills and sat back on the old Gryffindor couch.

She's get it figured out…after a short nap.

* * *

**Adsero: It means "I protect" in Latin ;)**

**As for my reviews, that was NOT a great response,****lol. I said I'd give spoilers to anyone who made a correct prediction about my story…and only two people responded! It never hurts to try! And if you're close, I'll send you a tidbit anyway ;). I just want to know where you think this story is going!**

**I'm thinking of putting together a website with my stories and a few spoilers…**

**Read and review, I'll be very grateful!**

**Thanks!**

**Marina**


	5. Chapter 5

Stacy D'Angelo was far from a saint, as her family thought. She stared at herself in the bathroom…her lips were painted a dark, blood red and she wore an outfit that made the common whore look like a nun.

Black leather and lace fitted to her body, making it almost impossible to breathe, and her hair was done in an elaborate twist that accented her flawless face. Yes, she was ready to face the day.

Grabbing her large purse from the couch, she started towards the floo. "Malfoy Manor!" She yelled, stepping into the green flames. Immediately the darkness and depression assaulted her.

Draco's eyes snapped open as he watched Stacy shimmy into the room. "It must be Friday…" He sneered, avoiding eye contact with her. "That means another week of you locking me up."

Stacy smiled, her fanged teeth showing just slightly over her lips. "You're safer this way Draco…" She said, moving to the door and shutting it so no nosy house elves would listen in. She knew even if they did hear, they were bound to her and would never tell a soul…

"Safer?" He queried, the malice leaving his voice, leaving only bitterness and anguish. "Stacy, my wife is out there somewhere with our children, I don't care about my safety!"

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face as she sat down near him…but far enough away that he could not reach her. "Ginny is safe too, as are the children. I've seen to it myself Draco."

Every part of him wanted to hurt her. She was the only thing keeping him here against his will. Taking a deep breath, he glared at her. "It's not your job Stacy! Ginny doesn't even know you!"

Laughter rang out in the room. "No, but you do…don't you Draco?"

His skin began to prickle as he watched her laughing. This wasn't good…not good at all. "Stacy, this isn't about us. I'm never going to love you because you locked me up, it doesn't work like that!"

"I DON'T WANT YOU!" She screamed, finally the anger bubbled over. "This is just payback Draco…"

"Dammit Stacy, I never meant to hurt you!" Draco snapped. "It was my father that played those games with you!"

Stacy shook her head. "The sins of the father extend to the son, Draco…and since Lucius is dead, you must pay for his misdeeds." It was the final call; this was the reason he was in chains. Her handiwork made her smile…the muggle chains worked much better than a simple charm to bind him forever.

He'd never break the chain and it was much more fun to watch him struggle with the ability to move around but never more than a few feet at a time. Mental anguish was so much worse than physical violence…Voldemort had taught her that.

His heart wrenched in his heart. "How long must I pay then?" He asked, but he knew what she was going to say.

It was the same thing she always said: nothing.

Stacy's plump lips contorted into a little frown. "You have everything you could ever want here Draco…servants to wait on your hand and foot, a safe life…and you are still ungrateful."

"It's because I can't be happy when I'm not free Stacy!" He snapped; his cold grey eyes boring into her. If she had any idea how badly he wanted to hurt her, she didn't let it show. She just kept on pouting and staring at the painting above his head.

The picture was in the same style as the ones in her house…but it was not so very light and happy, more like the picture of the forbidden forest. The colors were obviously muggle, shades of grey.

Draco had spent a long time staring at it…but had never come to a definitive conclusion about what it was. It could've been the cloud cover in the top of the great hall…or swirling mist over the lake…but whatever it was: it was Hogwarts.

Her hand snaked out and ran through his greasy blonde hair and down his unshaven face. "Someday you'll be free…"

With that, she took a bit of floo power and looked toward the fire. "Knot's landing!" She yelled and disappeared into the flame.

A deep, feral cry escaped him. "Damn you Stacy!" He cried, physically pulling against the chains. His violence left more bruises on his wrists… he took a deep breath and looked down. Crisscross marks ran up and down his arms from where he had tried to saw off his hands to escape.

But it was futile…everything was futile without Ginny.

"Oh Ginny…" he moaned and buried his face in the couch. Exhaustion was overtaking him but something caught his eye. That was it!

"ELLA!" He yelled, calling the decrepit house elf to his side immediately. "I need you to get someone for me…"

The house elf nodded excitedly, her twisted face lighting up as she was called upon. "Yes m-master Draco, w-who is Ella getting sir?"

Draco knew asking Ella to get Ginny was futile…Stacy was specific in her instructions. "Find me the liberated house elf named Dobby, and don't return until you have found him!" For a heartbeat he thought she might tell him that "mistress" had told her not to, but then she disapparated with a shrill little pop.

It was happening…he was going to get out of here, Dobby was his last hope. With that, he laid his head on the couch and slept.

* * *

"Hush little baby, don't say a word…mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring…" Pansy's voice echoed softly as she rocked back and forth.

She was a woman with a broken spirit. The tears had stopped now; she had none left to cry. Wrapping her arms around her ever-expanding waistline, she stared out the window.

It was a beautiful day…but bitingly cold. Pansy longed to go outside for just a short minute but her mother would never allow it. _It's too dangerous Pansy! Do you want to kill your precious **baby**?_

"We're going to be fine darling…mum is here." She whispered, moving away from the window. It only made things worse; Goyle was dead and he was never coming back.

The memory hit her with force:

_Hazy light danced over her eyes, making it almost impossible for them to stay closed anymore. A deep ache in her lower belly brought her fully back to consciousness. "Goyle?" she asked quietly._

"_He's not here." A cold voice bit out from the side of her bed. "He's dead." Daisy looked down at her nose at the daughter she hated. "Good riddnance, I say."_

_Fear, anger, shock and deep sorrow hit her all at once…rendering her speechless. She couldn't move…couldn't cry. She just stared…no it couldn't be true. Goyle HAD to be okay! They were having a child!_

_Daisy went to the curtains and jerked them closed. "I'm going to break you, child…" she whispered maliciously. "You are going to be in my power. Your husband is dead and so is Faye…you are nothing and you have nothing."_

"_No!" Pansy breathed, trying to fight against the terrible woman who she was forced to call 'mother'. "I have my child."_

"_Oh and he left you pregnant too?" Her face broke out in a wicked smile. "And if you want that child to live, you will do everything I say." Grabbing Pansy by the shoulders, she let her nails dig into the girl's soft flesh. "You will pay for disobeying me."_

_She then pushed her back down onto the bed and stalked out of the room._

_Pansy sat, stunned, for several moments before she burst into tears._

That had been the end of her life…

Shuddering at the memory, Pansy sat down at her desk. That morning's breakfast tray sat there, getting cold. Daisy never allowed the tray to leave until it was empty and Pansy knew that if too many trays piled up, the woman would come in and force feed her.

Taking a muffin and some fruit, she forced its contents into her stomach. She had to make sure the baby was strong, above anything…because in 5 months, she was going to be coming out into a world so vile and terrifying, that she'd need every advantage she could get.

After finishing up, she let out a heavy sigh as she massaged the large swell in her abdomen. "It's alright my sweet Ava…it'll all be alright."

* * *

**You're going to begin seeing why this story is rated for mature adults in a little bit…as we can see, things are getting distorted again.**

**FYI, this chapter is dedicated to Jailyn Charles and to Tiger Lilly...KT, please be careful in the storm and I'll be praying for you! Hurricane Willa is coming and this chapter is for everyone who needs a read before that hits…hopefully it will brighten your day a bit!  
**

**Remember, for every chapter, if you make a prediction on where this story is going and get it right, I'll e-mail you a spoiler! It never hurts to try, does it?**

**Be safe and happy!**

**Marina**


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you need a ride 'ome?" Fleur Delacour offered as she bent over a rather inebriated red head, slumped over on a heavy table. "I can call Hermione, oui?"

That name…Ron sat bolt upright. "I'm fiiiine." He slurred, pointing dramatically at his chest. "I'm going home."

Fleur watched in horror as he dragged himself into standing position and proceeded to stagger to the door, knocking over stools and tripping as he went. "Men." She scoffed and turned back to her customers…she had bigger things to worry about than Ron Weasley that night.

Weeks had passed since he had heard anything from his dark master…but tonight, he was in for it in a bad way. Ron didn't even hear the curse before it hit him; the Cruciatis hit his drunk form with such force that he slammed into the wall before his convulsions began.

"I see you 'ave been busy." The dark figure spat angrily. "Vhy has nothing been done!" The blackness of night seemed to engulf the area. With a showy display of decency, the angry commander let up. "It's Oktober, Ronald…you promised dis vould be done by LAST OCTOBER!"

Ron shivered violently from pain and the chilly wind that whipped around him. "I-I know." He answered stupidly. "It's harder than I thought…"

"Harder den you thought?" The cold voice mocked. "It is harder den I thought keeping you alive!"

Closing his eyes tightly, he took several gulps of air. "Think about the children…"

"All I think about is de children, Ronald. All I think about is how they vere so unlucky to 'ave you as a father." The words were meant to cut deeply…and by the desolate look in Ron's eyes, it was clear that it had worked.

His red hair fell across his eyes as he stared. "Don't start tonight." Even though Ron was drunk, he did not want to hear about how his children were unlucky to have him. It was true…but he wasn't going to let her talk to him like that.

The figure started into the alley. "I vant it done by Halloween…understand?"

Ron nodded, watching the blackness engulf the strange person that ruled his life. He might have fought back…if he didn't have so much on the line. And by that same token, he had to kill her before Halloween...

Anger swelled in his chest as he was finally alone. Ron lunged forward and slammed the wall. "Bloody fuckin' hell! What have I done to deserve this?" He yelled and smashed his fists into the walls. Warm, crimson blood snaked down his arms as he beat the wall.

In his heart, he wanted to end it all…die and free Ginny from her prison, to move on without worrying what would happen to his family and to his kids. But still, the end would come…

And judging by the amount of time he had left…it was going to be sooner rather than later.

* * *

The noises of the night surrounded Ginny as she picked at a wayward string on the moth eaten couch that had once been a sight to see. The whole Gryffindor common room was destroyed, as a matter of fact. There were no paintings on the walls, two of the chairs were stripped down so far that only the springs were left, the third chair was missing a leg and was leaning rather noticeably.

A couch across from the one she was on looked to be in prefect condition…except for a rather conspicuous blood stain on the middle cushion. Ginny forced herself to look away.

Sirius had been gone a long time…he said he wouldn't be long, but several hours had passed, if not more. Ginny had been just about to go searching for him when she saw him stepping through the portal with a greasy paper bag in his hand.

"I was starting to worry." Ginny said, taking down the ward she had put up around herself. "Where were you?"

Sirius said nothing as he bent down and broke another leg off the chair. "I was getting us some food." He said in a clipped tone of voice as he tossed the bag at her. "I went downstairs…all of the house elves are dead or left, we're alone."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "Why? Who else would be here?" She asked as she took out a greasy chip from the bag. She had been about to ask where he got fish and chips but his fearful gaze stopped her. "What?"

"You don't know…do you?" Shaggy hair hid Sirius's face as he looked down at the small fire that was now cracking in the ancient fireplaces.

It bothered Ginny deeply that Sirius couldn't even look at her. Setting the bag down, she knelt beside him. "Please tell me."

"Ginny, we both know the Dark Lord died…but you don't know the whole story." His stony grey eyes looked into hers and a wand was raised. "Recitatio."

The world went black and silvery memories began to swirl in the air, darting to and fro. Their sweet dance sped up until they were moving too fast to distinguish them. Sirius lowered his wand and allowed the orb of memories to descend on her…

Nothing would be the same ever again.

* * *

**Okay guys, I have to tell you what's going on in my life. My son is very sick with a double ear infection, I am working hard with getting my family together and Hanukah is right on my butt, I still have a few presents to get! Eeek!**

**I know it's short, but it's the best I can do. Happy Hanukah those who celebrate, Merry Christmas, Good Kwaanza and Happy Diwali :D Happy New Year!**

**Please read and review! **

**Marina**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Chanukah everyone! Here's a little gift for you :D. I am warning you now that this story is rated R and in this chapter there is some serious adult content. If you're not over the legal age of consent in your country, don't read this. I'm not going to be responsible for corrupting children.**

**On a lighter note, Parker is feeling better and he's CRAWLING! AHHHH! I know…he's going to be 7 months old on December 30th, can you believe it? I can't…where has the time gone? Anyway, Happy New Year! This is probably the last update before the New Year, only because I'm actually going out this year, lol.**

**Happy times!**

**Marina

* * *

**

It was well past midnight when Draco woke up again. Ella had been scurrying around outside his door for several hours…and he was sick of listening to it. "ELLA!" He snapped his voice hoarse with sleepiness. "Would you stop pacing?"

"Y-y-yes master…I was thinking you would want to see Dobby immediately, sir. I will tell him to wait." She said, shaking violently as if a chilly wind were blowing through the room.

Draco sat bolt upright, no longer feeling the effects of drowsiness. "NO!" He thundered. "Bring him in now!" His heart pounded with excitement and joy…Dobby would help him! He just had to…

Ella buried her head in her thin dressing gown and scampered down the hall to retrieve the former-house elf.

Dobby was dressed in very fine silk breeches, a muggle t-shirt that had obviously been made for Baby's First Christmas and a grotesque hat that looked like something big had been killed to make it. His large bubbled eyes peered at Draco coldly as he walked in. For many years he had been free of the Malfoy household… but the bitterness remained. "Mister Malfoy…it's been a long time." His high childish voice did not shake as he stared the Malfoy heir down.

"Dobby," Draco began fervently, "I need your help. It's very important."

He was not amused, and it showed plainly on his ugly little face. "You need my help?" Dobby repeated. "And why should I help you after what you did as a boy?"

It became very clear to Draco that this was going to take some very serious begging…the little elf was not smiling or even being polite. Maybe Draco deserved this…as a child he had used Dobby for everything: horse, slave and test subject. Every hex, spell, potion or jinx that Draco had learned, we tested on Dobby…

Obviously, he had some apologizing to do.

"Dobby, I didn't know any better." Draco began, moving as far forward as he could on the couch, without hurting his wrists on the chains. "My mother never chastised me and my father never saw me…you were the only constant in my life. I-"

"That doesn't excuse what you did!" Dobby shrieked, causing the painting behind Draco's head to rattle.

Draco sighed heavily. "I know…but this isn't for me Dobby. Do you remember Ginny Weasley?"

Suddenly, the rattling stopped and a silly grin spread over Dobby's face. "She was very nice to Dobby…always polite and caring. The whole family is a bunch of saints." He said, letting the malice towards Draco drop for a split second.

"She's in trouble, Dobby…" He swallowed heavily, and closed his eyes. "You may remember that Ginny and I were married back when we were at Hogwarts."

It was apparent that the house elf was thinking hard. "Yes, I remember…if I remember correctly, that made the Weasley Family sad and angry." He pointed an accusing finger at him. "And she was pregnant!"

Draco couldn't argue that fact…Ginny had been pregnant and their relationship had been somewhat forced. "Yes, but that wasn't my fault. Voldemort ordered some potion to be given to her that would make her pregnant with my child…"

A look of pure terror crossed Dobby's face. "V-Voldemort?" He repeated, moving toward the door. "Oh the poor girl…poor, poor girl."

"And we defeated him, Dobby…but then something happened and I'm locked up here, and I don't know where Ginny is." He explained to the little elf before him. "That's why I need you to help me, I have to find her."

Silence reigned as Dobby stared at Draco's face. He was even paler than he had been at Hogwarts, his grey eyes were sunken in and he was far too thin. This was a broken man, and Dobby could see it. He stood up straighter and stared into Draco's eyes. "I will help you. But not for you, Ginny deserves some peace."

"Thank you." His heart and his stomach became one as a feeling of happiness spread around him. Dobby was going to find Ginny and he would be saved…

He just prayed that she had not moved out without him.

* * *

"Oh God, Steven! Oh GOD…" Stacy screamed as she rolled off her last client of the day. It would not do if he thought she was faking sexual pleasure with him; and, by god, Stacy was a good actress. She could play the innocent auntie, dark demoness or school girl; that's probably why she was the most popular girl around Knockturn Alley.

Steven, as she had called him, was already reaching into his pants for a handful of galleons. "You should be paying me for this kind of pleasure." He said coldly as he flung the coins down at the bed.

She said nothing as she watched him get dressed. He wasn't wholly unattractive…high cheekbones, chiseled chest and a lanky frame. The best part about Steven was his large…bank account. Steven Rawlins had been bleeding money out of widows for years, stealing from the mouths of orphans and completely destroying free trade as it had been known for years. After Olivander had died, he bought up the business and jacked up the price of wands to 230 galleons a piece, he had used the Great War to his own advantage by buying up every cemetery in England, France, Romania, Ireland and the Isles so that all commissions from funerals would go straight in his pocket…

If he had not been so disgusting, Stacy probably would've hated him. But instead, she found herself head over heels in love with him…he was everything she aspired to be, but couldn't.

He turned, sneering down at her. "I'll have to come on Thursday next week…I'm busy on Halloween." It wasn't a question…it was an order.

Stacy sat up, her naked body exposed to him completely as she stood up. "Usual time?"

He nodded. "10pm…and wear the velvet I gave you for your birthday. I like it the way it feels when I tear soft things off you. That lace gets annoying."

"If you didn't pay me so well, I might refuse." Stacy answered, looking out at the waxing moon outside; it would be full on Halloween this year. While she was looking out the window, she didn't notice Steven's rage building. Before she had a chance to respond, he slammed her back down onto the bed.

Covering her body, he pressed his teeth into her collar bone. "Shut up Stacy…you're a dirty whore, lucky to keep a client like me. You won't refuse me anything." His hands roamed up and down her

Stacy shook as blood snaked down her collar bone and chest. "You're hurting me." She whispered, but secretly…she loved every second of it.

Steven was a straightforward lover, always playing the exact same game for the last 5 years: sitting down in the bar area of the Hog's Head, pretending not to know each other, having a drink and meeting the same exact suite every single time. Subsequently, he would wash his hands, she would take a bath and then they would have cold, clinical sex for 32 minutes and Stacy would pretend to like it. THIS was like heaven on earth for her…the desire and hatred in his eyes, the pressure of his body on hers.

For the first time in 5 years, he didn't hold back…he allowed his power and hers to mix, coursing through their veins. The heat between them burned at a higher temperature than the core of the earth and this time, Stacy did not have to fake it.

"Next Thursday, 10pm." He said, and pulled his pants on for a second time. Without another glance back, he took his coat and slammed the door behind him.

For a long time after he had ravaged her and left…she lay there. Stacy wasn't a good person, and she knew it…she loved men who would be able to hurt her like Steven did but the man of her dreams was not someone who would ever be able to hurt her…

Ron Weasley would be hers, even if she had to sleep with all of the Steven Rawlins of the world…and their sons. If she was going to be happy, she had to have him.

After another few minutes, she stood up, her abdomen, legs and shoulder sore. A disgusting reddish-black bruise has started forming on her shoulder and there were three, long fingernail marks across her breast.

It was time to go…she had plans to make for Halloween and her bed was calling her name. The clock tolled midnight as she stepped out of the Hog's Head and apparated back to her home.


End file.
